No escape from heaven
by RAIANA
Summary: Love is a dream that comes alive when we meet, McStizzie The story is set after ep.6.17
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** Watching season 6, I couldn't help myself.  
_

_The story is set after ep.6.17  
_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

_He gazed down at her creamy white skin. He sat up, looking down at her. Her body fully exposed to him. She was perfect. What an angel she was. Her breasts were full, swollen, her nipples hard as rubies. It was all the invitation he needed. He kissed her lips, softly at first, then with more pressure. Then parting them with his tongue and tasting her. It was sweet, almost like honey. The taste of her mouth made him grow a bit dizzy with his own desire. He nibbled up to her sensitive earlobes and softly traced the outline of her delicate ears. His kisses trailed all the way down her neck, until found a tender spot, and he continued to explore it .His hands traveled around to cup her breasts, massaging them gently .He kissed both breasts thoroughly, feeling their weight with his hands. His tongue swirled around one nipple, then the other. Slowly his tongue traveled to her navel and there he spent some time kissing, sucking and licking in and around. He couldn't believe he held such a beautiful creature in his arms. She was so delicate, so feminine and soft. Her body was so hot and sweet, melting against his every curve, her full breasts pressed against his chest._

"The last time I saw that specific look on your face was when I was under you… naked." Callie's voice startled him." She stood before him, holding a tray of various dishes. Her gaze occasionally clung to the lower part of his body. Although he was seated, she could see the evidence of his arousal, pushing out the front of his bottom scrubs.

"Oh my…. God!" She goggled at him, "This is… this is…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"What?" Mark looked at her questioningly, and then looked down. "Oh, shit!" He cursed. He took the tray from her hands, and shook its contents into the table covering his awkward condition. Holding the tray in front of him, he ran across the cafeteria. At the exit, he ran into Derek, who looked at him in astonishment.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, but Mark didn't answer, heading for the nearest bathroom.

Cristina, Meredith and Lexie were sitting at a table near the door.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cristina smirked.

"We don't know what you are thinking." Meredith said.

"Sloan had an erection in the cafeteria." Cristina grinned.

"No!" Lexie ejaculated.

"How could this happen?" Meredith wondered, "I mean…there was no object causing the "rise"…"

"There were two apples on the table." Cristina observed, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "God, he is a pervert."

"Mark is not a pervert." Lexie protested.

"Isn't he?" Cristina chuckled.

"No, I mean… he is good in bed, very good, "Lexie emphasized, "he has some naughty ideas, but that doesn't make him pervert."

"I'm concerned about his mental and sexual health_._"

"Cristina," Meredith snapped her.

"What?" She smiled innocently, "I'm telling you what I saw."

"Could it be something else?" Meredith suggested.

"What else?" Cristina demanded.

"Maybe he had to go make pee…" Meredith said timidly.

* * *

Mark was standing at the nurse's station, holding his head in hands. This morning he woke up, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He kept his eyes shut tight in a hope that he would go back to sleep and continue dreaming. Even now, he couldn't get that image out of his head. The dream had felt so real. It was so vivid that he truly thought he was awake and it really happened. There were plenty of women around and he Mark Sloan was totally possessed by a sexual dream. The cold shower this morning really just did very little to help him. He wanted to remember her face but he couldn't. Why?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek's voice brought him back to the reality.

"I…uh nothing." Mark uttered.

"Is there something I should know?" Derek insisted.

"I don't think so."

"Hm…" Derek muttered not very convinced and then he lowered his voice, "Listen, I need a favor."

"A favor?" Mark repeated, rubbing his hand across his beard.

"Yeah… "Derek mumbled, "Can you cover me up for tonight?"

"Do I know her?" Mark gave him an impish smile.

"Who?"Derek frowned.

"The dirty mistress." Mark replied.

"There is no mistress."

"One night stand then?"

"I'm not you, Mark." Derek hissed.

"It's obvious you'll become very soon." Mark grinned. "Want to bet?"

"You are being silly, now."

"Ok, if I'm just being silly, bet me."

"Mark!"

"Not so sure, huh?" Mark smiled, amused.

"I asked you a favor once and you are pissing me off." Derek annoyed.

"You can rely on me. " Mark calmed him," It's almost like old times. What do you want me to do?"

"I have a date tonight. I mean, it's a business date." Derek pointed out.

"I see." Mark smirked.

"Why do I still talk to you? In case Meredith asks, you are my alibi_._"

"Fine." Mark couldn't stop smirking.

"Thank you." Derek said and turned to leave.

"And Derek, I wish you luck on your date, business date." Mark emphasized.

"God!" Derek groaned and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Mark looked at the surgical board looking for his name.

"OR1, breast augmentation." He said with a grimace, "That's just perfect. I needed exactly that-more breasts." He growled.

Sensing someone was there, he turned his head to see Lexie staring at him.

"What?" He scowled at her.

"Uh… nothing." Lexie blushed.

"Fine." He returned his gaze back to the surgical board, but Lexie continued to cast secret glances at him. Mark felt a little annoyed. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have any problem. What about you?"

"Neither do I."

At that moment, Cristina joined them carrying a tray of apples.

"Does anyone want one of these?" She kindly offered," Or two?" She giggled looking at Mark.

* * *

Derek gave the car keys to the porter, and headed straight for the lobby bar_._ He entered inside and looked around. A satisfied smile flickered across his face as he saw the woman who was sitting at the bar.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him, "Hi, Derek."

"You look great." Leaning closer, he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks! You look great too." She smiled.

"What is that you are drinking?"

"Wine."

"Mmm… I'll take scotch on the rocks." He ordered.

"You haven't changed your drinking habits." She observed cheerfully.

"I haven't." He agreed, and then said softly, "Thank you for coming."

"I was very surprised when you called me." She said sincerely.

"No one knows about that." He warned her.

"You would get into trouble because of me." She noticed.

"I asked Mark to cover me up."Derek explained, "You look really great." He said again, staring at her.

"Everything is thanks to you. I owe you my life."

"No, you don't owe me anything," he shook his head, "You are a fighter, you have always been, and you'll always be. Moreover, you are a great doctor, and I want you back_._"

She nearly choked on her wine, coughed and then blurted, "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I'm interim chief now, and I want you to come back at Seattle Grace." He stated.

"Derek… I … I'm not sure that I'm ready for this." Her voice trembled.

"You are born to be a surgeon. Don't tell me you'll destroy your career and your dreams like this. I won't let you ruin your life. You must be in the hospital. This is your place. You must wear scrubs, and you must save lives."

* * *

On the next morning

"Why is that meeting?" Cristina asked gloomily.

"Derek didn't say anything." Meredith replied. "He came home late last night, and left home early in the morning."

"I'd die to know what's going on." Lexie admitted.

"I don't know anything." Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you sleep with the boss as you couldn't give us any information?" Cristina wondered.

"Your remarks are more than inappropriate." Meredith observed.

Spotting Mark, Lexie quickly strode over him.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," he replied without turning his head.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly.

"You look tired." She noticed. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Actually, I not only got a good night's sleep I got more." His own mouth started to lazily form a dreamy smile.

"Hey," Teddy greeted Mark, as she stood next to him. "I was looking for you this morning." She informed.

He changed his countenance immediately. Lexie noticed this, and frowned.

"I had an early surgery." Mark explained.

"Any idea what the meeting is going to be about?" Teddy was curious.

"No clue." He admitted.

"Dear colleagues, "Derek turned to the auditory, "Thank you for your attention. I won't take much of your time. I've called this meeting because I would like to inform you that." Derek made a short pause. The sound of a woman walking with high heels... Tap… tap… tap… overheard from the corridor. Mark was unable to stop his gaze from sliding up and down over her long legs, "Dr. Isobel Stevens will join the team of doctors at Seattle Grace again."

Mark's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. There she was, the woman of his dreams_._ Izzie Stevens. He felt dizzy.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd."

"I'm glad that we'll be working together again, Dr. Stevens." Derek looked at Izzie, "Dr. Bailey will introduce you to the work_._"

Izzie nodded in agreement, and her eyes focused on Alex who was staring at her with serious countenance. As the meeting finished, everybody went their different ways. Cristina rushed towards Izzie, but Meredith stopped her, seeing Alex. Izzie stepped toward him.

"Hi Alex." She greeted him, but he didn't reply to her. "I… uh… I didn't warn you. Sorry." She uttered.

"Why I'm not surprised?" He said contemptuously.

"I wanted to call you but…." She couldn't continue, because he interrupted her.

"You don't owe me any explanation." He snapped her, "Not anymore."

"I know… I… Alex, wait…"

But he had already turned and left her.

"Great! What a good start to my day!" She sighed.

"Hey, Barbie is back!"

Izzie heard an exclamation behind her. She looked back at Cristina and Meredith.

"Well, here I'm." She smiled at them.

"Did they inform you that this is still a hospital, not a fashion show?" Cristina demanded, examining critically her, "You want to give some poor man a heart attack, don't you?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Cristina." Izzie laughed.

"I'm so happy to see you, Iz! But seriously, you look lovely." Meredith hugged her.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Izzie looked excited.

"You are such a girl_._" Cristina said with grimace.

"Shut up, Cristina." Meredith and Izzie snapped her and then giggled.

"Stevens!" Miranda cried out, and Izzie's blood chilled.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey?" She looked at her, startled.

Miranda smirked. "Good reactions, Stevens! Just checking! Come here." She smiled widely and opened her arms, waiting for a hug. Izzie's heart pounded wildly. Miranda gave her a big hug.

"Does someone have a photo camera?" Cristina asked, staring at the warm welcome that Miranda gave to Izzie.

"Welcome back, my girl." Miranda said softly.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Izzie's eyes brimmed with tears.

Miranda frowned, looking at Meredith and Cristina, "What are you staring at? Oh, let me guess! You probably expect me to give a hug to you too. No hugs for you." Miranda stated.

"No hugs for us? It's pure discrimination." Cristina protested.

"Don't you people have any work to do? Move your asses, now!" She hissed.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey." Meredith and Cristina didn't need a second invitation, and left as soon as possible.

"Stevens, I'll be waiting for you at the surgical board. Be there in 15 minutes. Now go into the nurse's office and take a key to your locker. It might be a good idea to change into scrubs. This hospital is full of men who fall in love easily, and most of them are surgeons." Miranda noticed and smirked at her.

* * *

Izzie walked quickly toward the nurse's station, as her heels clicking loudly on the floor and echoing throughout the corridor.

Mark Sloan was at the nurse's station scanning over some paper work, when he looked up and saw Izzie Stevens.

"Hi, girls." She greeted them.

"Dr. Stevens, it's great to see you. " Olivia smiled.

"Wow, Dr. Stevens you look … you look absolutely stunning." Nancy exclaimed honestly.

Today, Izzie had chosen her outfit with even more care and panache than usual. "Thank you, girls. I'm happy to see you, too. I'm here to take my locker key and some scrubs."

"One moment, please." Olivia said.

Mark's eyes devoured her body wantonly. Gosh, she looked fantastic. He had forgotten to write, staring at her with his mouth open.

Izzie caught his eye. "Dr. Sloan?"

"Stevens, you back!"

_She was so damn sexy._

"Yeah." She smiled lightly.

Mark couldn't take his eyes off her. Izzie caught his eye again. She looked at herself embarrassed, "Is there anything wrong with me?"

"Uh…Yes… uh… No… It's just…I haven't seen you in a long time… and…" Mark stammered_. God she looked gorgeous_. Some pictures from his dream came into his mind. _Some hot… very… hot pictures._

"Dr. Sloan?" Izzie looked at him questionably.

_Her breasts were full, swollen, her nipples hard as rubies…_

_Say something you idiot_. "I just… I'm glad you are back, Stevens." He said finally.

Izzie blushed, "Thank you."

"I gotta go." He said.

Izzie stared after him and some unknown excitement overwhelmed her body.

"God, I must have lost my mind. I behave like a teenager." Mark groaned.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Callie asked, meeting him on the corridor.

"I don't feel very well recently." He admitted.

"I can see that. What's up with you?" She looked at him suspiciously, "Are you nervous about the date with Teddy?"

"Teddy?"

"Did you already forget about Saturday?"

"I… uh… Shit! I did." He cursed.

Callie shook her head, "You are hopeless."

"Last night something crazy happened." He told her.

"If you are telling me you have tried gay sex, it's ok! I'm still your friend."

"Are you out of your mind?I like women_."_

"So do I._._." Callie chuckled.

"Listen," he began, rubbing his hand across his beard, "Have you ever had a dream that felt so incredibly real and you just can't get it out of your head?"

"I don't dream at night." Callie admitted.

"You don't." He astonished.

"Nep." She confirmed.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Wait, don't tell me you have had wet dream last night." Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"That's bullshit!" He stated.

"I don't think so." She grinned.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" He annoyed.

"Why are you so touchy?" Callie demanded.

"I'm not." He frowned.

"Oh, you are." She teased him.

"Shut up, Callie."

* * *

_Few hours late_

Izzie was in the OR assisting Derek. Mark was sitting up in the gallery watching carefully… her. Izzie Stevens, there was definitely something about her... something special. He smiled to himself, as flashbacks ran through his mind.

_**BAILEY: Ste**__**v**__**ens you are to-**_

_**IZZIE: Look and not speak or touch or breathe. I got it.**_

_**MARK: So this is the crack team?**_

_**BAILEY: Feel free to take one.**_

_**MARK: I think I'll take the one who doesn't speak or touch or breathe.**_

_**IZZIE: Thank you...for picking me. Even just observing...**_

_**MARK: I thought you might be fun to look at while I work.**_

_**IZZIE: Will you be working on both the skin graft and the nerve reconstruction?**_

_**MARK: Yes. And I think I'll handle both better with a little caffeine in my system. Get me a blueberry scone, a bone dry cappuccino, and a little something for yourself.**_

_**IZZIE: There's a cafeteria on the second floor, and a coffee cart in the lobby.**_

_**MARK: Feisty. Cappuccino.**_

_**IZZIE: You can kick me back to Bailey if you want. I don't do coffee. So how will you be handling the skin graft and nerve reconstruction?**_

_**ZZIE: I got your page.**_

_**MARK: I need another cappuccino.**_

_**IZZIE: Did you think I was kidding before?**_

_**MARK: I am your attending. And if you want in on my surgery, you're going to learn to fetch, and stay... and heel.**_

_**IZZIE: Fine.**_

_**MARK: Don't fetch angry.**_

_**IZZIE: If you think this means I respect you... If you want me to respect you, you have to do something worth respecting.**_

_**MARK: Dr. Bailey, I'd like my intern to observe from a better vantage point.**_

_**BAILEY: Dr. Ste**__**vens**__**?**_

_**MARK: Yes, she is my intern today. And I'd like her nearby not up in the gallery if that's okay with you.**_

_**BAILEY: No problem**_

_**CHIEF: Dr. Bailey, Ste**__**vens**__** is without privileges.**_

_**BAILEY: Oh cause she messed up? Yang messed up and she's over in OR two right now. (**__**She goes to the intercom.**__**) Hit that for me will you? Ste**__**v**__**ens, I take it you remember how to scrub in? Come on.**_

He still couldn't explain to himself why did he even let her scrub in. Because she was sexy blonde with long sultry legs and big breasts or because he had wanted her respecting him.

"Hey."

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Mark startled.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow."This is a gallery. The doctors come here to look surgeries."

Mark smiled faintly, "Right."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"How is the surgery going?" Teddy asked.

"Stevens is great." Mark blurted out.

"What?"

"Uh…" Mark confused," It's going well."

"That's good." She observed.

After an awkward silence Teddy asked, "Are you still on for Saturday?"

"I'm." He confirmed.

"So, we'll definitely get to know each other." She bit her lip with excitement.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, "I hope so."

"I … can't wait…" She said her voice soft and low.

Mark gulped nervously, trying to smile, "Yeah, me too." He turned his gaze back to the OR.

At that moment, Izzie looked up and their eyes met. A jolt of electricity passed between them.

* * *

_In the locker room_

Pulling her scrub top over her head, Izzie tossed it into her locker. The door swung open and Meredith walked in.

"Congratulations, rock star!" Meredith smirked. "You were great in the OR."

Izzie laughed. "Thank you. It was amazing. It had been so long since I held a scalpel in my hand… But seriously, I'm back in the game!"

"We must celebrate this! Are you up for tequila tonight at Joe's?" Meredith asked.

"Let's make it other time. I'm really tired." Izzie sighed.

"Ok, tomorrow. You promise?"

"I promise." Izzie nodded.

"Iz, "Meredith began a little confused, "Where have you stayed?"

"In the hotel." Izzie replied.

"How do you feel there?" Meredith looked concerned.

"It's not bad. Of course I miss your home, I mean our home. Mere, in this house I spent the best days of my life. Your house was my first real home."

"It will always be your home, Iz. I want you to know that." Meredith said softly.

"I know, thank you." They hugged each other, "I love you so much, Meredith."

"I love you, too. And I miss you."

"Me or my baking?" Izzie chuckled.

"Both." Meredith laughed. "Izzie, about Alex…"

"I don't feel like talking about him right now." Izzie said her voice trembled.

"I see." Meredith nodded.

* * *

_Izzie's hotel room_

Izzie undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin, her muscles ached from all the working. After she took a long shower, she slipped into the sheets. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_He lay on his back, his hands touching her, and she touched him. He gently caressed her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumb. His eyes watched her intently, measuring each of her reactions. She leaned down and kissed him in the middle of his chest, then moved her kisses down across his abdomen. He closed his eyes and sighed as she explored his body. He was breathing deeply now, fully aroused beneath her. He rolled on top of her and her legs grasped him tightly .His breath warm on her neck sent shivers of pleasure through her body. He leaned down, and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Her body arched toward him, inviting him to continue. She felt a wave of dizziness pass through her as she watched his hot mouth sucking from her areola, teasing with his tongue, laving lazy circles across first one breast then the other. He entered her slowly, gently, watching her face. She pressed herself to him, wanting all of him inside her. She moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his body and hers together .Slowly… ever so slowly, he moved inside her, until she begged for more. He increased the tempo, and she moaned with delight, as he rubbed against her sensitive area, sending waves of pleasure. Her heart had never fluttered so wildly. Their kisses became more inflamed and their breathing more erratic. She felt her body spasm with pleasure…_

_His whole world collapsed into what he felt at that moment. She was the entire world. And it was over._

* * *

Mark woke up sweating, "God, I need a cold shower!" He groaned helplessly.

* * *

Izzie woke suddenly. Her heart was pounding. "God, what was that? Another dream?" The same one she'd been having for days now. Every night, the dream became more and more detailed every sound and touch leaving an impression on her mind. God, this time she saw his face.

She got out of the bed, heading straight for the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water. "Mark Sloan? Seriously? Derek should order another MRI scan to see my head. There is something wrong with my head. Mark Sloan? God, I'm sick! Please help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__ I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Thank you for your great comments, _

_Mcalison :) __, Jessie :) __, Berlian :) __, Princesakarlita411 :) __, katieheigl007 :) __, and Leonie1988:)_

_Enjoy your reading!!!_

_And to all those waiting for an Under a Violet Moon update, I'm still working on the next chapter._

* * *

_SGH_

Izzie pushed the button and waited for the elevator.

Mark entered the hospital's lobby and proceeded to the elevator. His face lit up when he saw her. He felt his excitement start to build with intensity that he had never known before.

"Morning, Stevens." He greeted her.

Izzie's heart started pounding faster, as she met his gaze, "Good morning, Dr. Sloan." She felt the heat rise from her chest and spread across her face. The images of her dream were still dancing in her mind. The elevator bell rang and the doors opened in front of them. He let her enter the elevator first. He stepped in after her and pressed the button marked 5th floor. The doors closed, the bell rang, and the elevator started on its descent. They stood very close to each other. Mark cast secret glance towards her. Her hair was down, and her curls falling softly against her shoulder. He could smell her scent. It was an intoxicating smell. His desire for her was overwhelming at this moment. He ran his gaze over her body, wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked. He wanted to see if her lips still tasted like in his dreams. He had to resist the desire to grab her and to see for himself.

Izzie's legs turned to jelly. His presence made her feel awkward. She didn't dare turn and look at him. Her eyes were fixed on one spot on the floor. She hoped he wouldn't notice her embarrassment. The elevator beeped and the door slid open on the 2th floor. Alex and Lexie stood there. They stepped into the elevator silently. Izzie looked at Alex, but he demonstratively turned his head to look at anything except her. There was a tension in the air. Alex pushed the 3th floor button, and Lexie pressed the 5th floor button again. When the elevator reached the 3th floor, Izzie dared to ask, "Alex, can we talk?"

"No." He cut her off, walking out of the elevator.

The doors closed again.

"Let's have lunch together." Lexie turned to Mark.

"I have a surgery." He said coldly.

Izzie glanced at Lexie out of the corner of her eye. She looked disappointed and miserable.

When the elevator got to the 4th floor, it stopped. The doors opened and then Teddy stepped in. She nodded towards Izzie and Lexie.

"Hi," she gave Mark a smile.

"Hey," Mark greeted her.

For the first time in his life, Mark Sloan felt embarrassed between three women. Thank God, the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor. They stepped out, heading for different ways.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Mark entered the emergency room.

"Hi Mia, I'm Dr. Sloan." He smiled.

The little girl looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Mia Crawford was 7-year girl, who was admitted into the hospital with heavy burning wounds.

"Hi," she greeted her sweet childish voice.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked.

"It's very painful." She whimpered.

"You will be given medicine so you won't feel any pain." Mark assured her, and opened the chart. "Hm, it's written here you had a high temperature last night_._"

"Yeah," Mia confirmed, "I was given an injection by a very unpleasant nurse."

"There is no such thing as "unpleasant nurse" here at Seattle Grace." Mark smirked.

"Let's get this thing straight. I know you doctors fall for nurses, but that one looked definitely disgusting for sure." The girl stated.

"Who told you that doctors fall for nurses?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"I watch TV." Mia replied calmly.

"I didn't know Baby's channel presented such things." Mark said jokingly.

"I'm talking about films for adults." Mia clarified.

"You are watching films for adults?" He couldn't hide his astonishment.

"I'm not a baby, in case you haven't noticed." Mia offended, "I could be your girlfriend."

"Aren't I too old for you?" Mark could hardly keep himself from laughing.

"I prefer mature men." Mia informed him.

Mark laughed loudly, "You are very amusing."

"It seems we are well suited to each other." The little girl observed.

"So, we'll get on together." Mark winked at her, "Let me take you to one place now."

"It is quite obvious that you don't waste your time. I don't want to sound like a tyro, but isn't it too early for a date? "

"We'll go to an exam room. I should do some tests." Mark clarified.

"Aw?" Mia embarrassed.

Mark couldn't help but laugh. He carefully picked her up and carried her over to a wheel chair. He cautiously set her down.

"Shouldn't this be done by the nurses?"

"I usually don't do this, but I like you. And if I remember correctly you aren't a big fan of nurses." He smiled slyly.

"What is your sign?" She asked suddenly.

"What sign?" Mark looked at her. His expression became a combination of curiosity and lack of understanding.

"Zodiac sign." Mia explained.

"Why is that?" He wondered.

"Just curious."

"Scorpio."

"I love Scorpio men." The girl beamed.

"Really?"

"The magnetism of Scorpio men is almost tangible." Mia said.

Mark smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm a Virgo. My motto is "Perfect is almost good enough". My element is earth. Earth signs are naturally practical. Accordingly, the earth signs base their life, on what is real, not what is imagined. Sensation is valued over thoughts or feelings. Earth signs live with their feet on the ground. For earth signs, seeing is believing."

"I'm impressed." Mark confessed.

"The element associated with Scorpio is water." Mia continued, "Astrologically, the water element symbolizes emotion. Water runs deep, it seeks its own level and will flow until it has found it. The cycle of water is endless with the snows falling in the mountains and melting. The mountain streams join to make the great rivers that run to the sea. Similarly, our feelings are flowing as they connect the present with past experiences. Sometimes the waters are so deep that we cannot put words to our feelings. Earth signs can help the emotional water signs find tangible outlets for imaginative gifts. Like the banks to a flowing river, the earth sign can guide the water sign toward a goal. Water can help Earth by softening its rigid structure. If you think of how a potter uses water, to soften, and then re- shape clay on the wheel, you get the picture. Water nourishes the ground of Earth with a feeling of being cared for, and this can add a dimension of meaning to their lives." Mia concluded.

Mark's mouth dropped open and he stared at the girl, "How do you know all that?"

"Reading is my hobby."

"You are 7 year old, and you read astrology books, huh?"

"Yep. My mom works a lot, and I needed to find something to occupy myself with."

"You are obviously quite smart girl." Mark concluded.

"And you are quite smart guy." The girl smiled mischievously.

Mark burst out laughing_. _He took her to make some tests, and when they finished, he ordered the nurses to prepare a patient room for her.

"Well, you gonna invite me to have a drink with you, or I have to beg like a girl scout selling cookies?" Mia asked with an almost evil grin.

"To invite you?" Mark rubbed his hand across his beard.

"Yeah. On principle, you had to realize that by yourself. Anyway, I would be glad to have a drink with you."

"Oh, you are a dangerous lady!" He noticed.

"I've been told before." She admitted.

"Fine. There's a cafeteria on the second floor. We can go there." He offered.

Mark and Mia entered the cafeteria, and he settled her down at a table.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked kindly.

"Hot chocolate, double sweet please." The little girl warbled.

Mark nodded_, _and got for her what she wanted, and a cappuccino for himself.

"Where were you born?" Mia asked, as he took a seat next to her.

"New York." He relied.

"New York? Seriously?" Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled, "What are you doing in Seattle, then_?_"

"You are asking too much questions." He told her.

"Well, we should get to know each other." Mia smiled innocently.

"It seems to me, I'm not the first guy with whom you drink hot chocolate." Mark raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Actually, you are the first one. I don't really have many friends…"

"Why?"

"I live with my mom. My dad passed away three years ago, and mommy takes care of me all alone. I do everything to help her."

"So, you are a good girl."

"Yeah, but boys don't like good girls."

"Why do you think so?"

"How many good girls have you been with?" Mia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I guess… not many_._ But, believe me I can't be a good example. I have to serve as a horrible warning."

"I think you are pretty cool."

"Thank you."

At this moment, Izzie stepped in the cafeteria, gaining Mark's attention. His eyes followed her. She took a seat at one of the tables in the corner, reading some magazine.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mia asked, catching his glance.

"Who?"

"The blonde."

"No."

"Do you want to be?" Mia asked slyly.

"Why did you decide I would like her to be my girlfriend_?_"

"I saw the way you were looking at her."

"You know too much for your age, kid!"

"I just put two and two together. Is she a nurse?"

"No, she is a surgeon. A resident."

"She looks like Barbie."

"Yeah, she is gorgeous."

"What's her name?"

"Stevens."

"Stevens?! What kind of name is that?" Mia wrinkled her little nose.

"A surname."

"No wonder she hasn't become your girlfriend." Mia rolled her eyes.

"How am I to take this?"

"You obviously don't know anything about women." The little girl noticed.

"Seriously?" Mark couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep. What's her first name?"

"Izzie."

"Izzie? Isobel?"

Mark nodded.

"Beautiful name." Mia commented, "What's her sign?"

"No clue." He shrugged his shoulders.

"When is her birthday?" Mia insisted.

"How could I know that?" Mark annoyed.

"You have a crush on her. How is possible that you don't know when her birth day is?" Mia wondered.

"I haven't said that I like her." He justified himself.

"You don't need to. It's obvious. You have to see yourself how you look at her." She chuckled.

"I think it's time to bring you back to your room."

"Do you want me to help you Izzie to become your girlfriend?"

"You to help me?!"

"Well, yeah!" Mia giggled, "As I see you aren't able to cope alone." She noticed.

"I don't envy the boys when you turn 18." He heaved a sigh.

Mark stood up and directed the wheel chair to the exit, when Mia cried out. "Dr. Stevens."

"What are you doing?" He glared at her.

"I'm helping you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Aw, really?!" His voice sounded sarcastic.

Izzie looked up. As soon as she saw the little girl, she smiled widely.

"Take me to her." Mia ordered.

"I'll, but prepare yourself what will happen to you afterwards." He warned her.

They approached Izzie's table.

"Hey, beauty! Do I know you?" Izzie asked.

"Nep," Mia shook her head, "But I would like to know you."

"And you are?"

"Mia Crawford."

"I'm glad to meet you, Mia. I'm Izzie."

"What is your sign?" The little girl hurried to ask.

"Sagittarius." Izzie replied.

"That could be a problem." Mia uttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh… nothing. This is Dr. Sloan." Mia said, smiling.

Izzie looked at Mark. He was already watching her. She found herself blushing under his gaze. "I know." She nodded. "Dr. Sloan is the best plastic surgeon."

"Oh, yes! And very handsome, too." Mia pointed out.

Izzie laughed softly, and looked at Mark again. "So it is." She confirmed and then returned her gaze back to Mia, "You are a lucky girl."

"We'll have to do lunch sometime… I mean you, Dr. Sloan and I."

"Good idea." Izzie agreed.

"Will you say something?" Mia turned to Mark annoyingly.

"It's high time to get you back to your room. Say good bye to Dr. Stevens." Mark smirked.

"Bye, see you." Izzie smiled.

"You are such a blockhead." Mia observed, as they moved away.

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea how to treat a girl." Mia told him.

"Haven't you ever heard of children should respect adults?" Mark looked indignant.

* * *

_In the cafeteria_

"Hey Izzie!" Meredith and Cristina joined her at the table.

"Hey there." Izzie looked up at them.

"What are you reading?" Cristina asked.

"A medical article." Izzie replied.

"About me?" Cristina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No. It's about Dr. Manson, gynecologist." Izzie clarified.

"It's not fun to read a boring medical article." Cristina made a face, "That doesn't deserve my attention."

Izzie shook her head, sighing deeply.

"Are we going out to celebrate tonight?" Meredith demanded.

"Sure." Izzie said.

"Don't count on me." Cristina warned, "I promised Owen that I'd be home early. He'll cook." Cristina murmured.

"Sounds romantic." Izzie observed.

"Sounds too domestic." Cristina corrected her.

"Well, Izzie will celebrate with me. How about 8 o'clock at Joe's?"

"Ok."

"I gotta go. See you later." Meredith stood up, and left Izzie and Cristina alone.

Cristina took a bite of her sandwich and nearly moaned in delight. Izzie stared at her.

"What?" Cristina frowned as she caught her glance.

"Nothing." Izzie lied.

"You look intense." Cristina noticed.

"Can I ask you something?" Izzie ventured to ask.

"I won't answer personal questions." Cristina warned.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt like it was really happening?" Izzie began unsurely, "Have you ever had a dream where you fantasized about a man… I mean a man who you know… not very well." Izzie emphasized, "But you know slightly…in some points…" She stammered, embarrassed.

"Speak plainly, I don't understand anything." Cristina said grumpily.

"I… I… I'm feeling kind of ashamed," Izzie said timidly.

"You are feeling kind of ashamed, huh?!"

"Well… yeah."

"Then why are you asking me?"Cristina demanded.

"I'm confused." Izzie admitted, "I had a dream…about a man."

"Who is that man?"

"I can't tell you."

"I hope it's not Hunt." Cristina snarled at her.

"Of course not." Izzie assured her.

"Good." Cristina heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyway, who's that man?" She was curious.

"I can't tell you. I… we… had sex. I mean in my dream… God, Cristina, it was amazing." Izzie sighed, "What does it all mean?"

"It means you must start having sex as soon as possible." Cristina grinned.

"You are awful." Izzie exclaimed.

"I'm just telling you the truth." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you ever had a sex dream?" Izzie asked.

"I don't dream, I just do it." Cristina chuckled.

Izzie groaned loudly.

* * *

Izzie walked out of the hospital, and headed for Joe's bar. As soon as Joe saw her, he fell on her neck.

"Hey beauty, I'm really glad you came back!" He said excited.

"Hi, Joe!" Izzie kissed him on both cheeks.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, baby!" Joe noticed, "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything, but thank you."

"Meredith said you will celebrate tonight. The drinks are on me."

"Oh, Joe! I definitely missed you."

"You aren't going to disappear again, are you?" Joe looked at her suspiciously.

"I won't." She promised.

"Meredith is over there." Joe pointed toward one table near the bar.

An hour later Derek and Mark walked into the bar. Meredith spotted them and shouted, before Izzie could react. "Hey, guys! We're here."

Both men approached the girls, "Mind if we join you or this is women's party?" Derek chuckled.

"Join us!" Meredith said.

Izzie sipped her drink. She looked up at Mark. Their eyes met, and a shiver went through her. Mark quickly took the seat next to her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She held her glass as tight as she could. Then she put it on the table, and she traced the top of her glass with the tip of her fingers. Mark's gaze focused on her hands. These hands, he could imagine them soft and warm against his body.

"What do you wanna drink?" Derek brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Derek repeated the question.

"I...uh... a double whiskey, please." Mark uttered, "But, I'll come with you."

"No, you stay! I'll go with Meredith." Derek stopped him.

Izzie tucked her hair nervously behind her ear and swallowed.

"Well, how was your day, Stevens?"

"It was fine." Izzie replied. She took a big gulp, and the drink burned her throat a bit, but only for a moment.

"It's great to see you back." Mark said sincerely.

**Seriously?! ** Izzie's heart was ready to jump out of her chest. She smiled embarrassed. "How is your little patient?" She needed to change the subject.

"Fine. She is a great talker, but I think she is a great kid." He said.

"One thing is for sure, children make you see the world a lot differently." Izzie told him.

"I don't have experience with kids, but sometimes I don't have the feeling she is only 7 years old." Mark confessed.

"Children are smarter than we give them credit for." She said softly.

"It's amazing, what a child can teach you." He smiled.

"Mia is a great kid, indeed."

"She liked you a lot." Mark noticed, "Not that I blame her." He smirked.

Izzie could feel her cheeks warming with a blush. Thank God, Meredith and Derek appeared with the drinks.

"Hey, you wanna play darts?" Derek asked his best friend.

"Sure." He replied.

"Count me and Izzie in." Meredith said.

"Great! You and I against Mark and Izzie." Derek agreed.

**Oh, God!** **That would have been too much. **Izzie thought, and took a giant gulp of her drink.

"Perfect." Mark definitely appreciated that idea. He grabbed their drinks and nudging her forward to the dartboard.

* * *

"Ladies first." Mark smirked, handing Izzie the darts. He could not help but follow her graceful determined movement. As she moved away, his gaze ran down the curves of her mostly exposed legs. He had not seen a woman dressed so stylishly in this hospital.

She walked up to the line, and started to throw. Her hand was shaking.

"Oh," Izzie cried out, "God Damned!" She threw the dart but it didn't go where she wanted it to.

"Hm," Mark stood behind her, and whispered in her ear,"I think you need practice."

"I just suck at Darts." She admitted.

"But I'm good teacher." He said with a devilish smile.

Without any doubt, Derek and Meredith were the better team.

"Remind me to never play darts with you." Mark told Izzie.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." She reminded him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He assured her.

"How are you doing?" Joe asked, as he joined them.

"Getting my ass kicked at Darts, as usual." Izzie replied.

Derek did a little dance, turned around and bowed deeply. Izzie laughed and Mark had a slight frown on his face.

"You aren't that smart. You just got lucky." He told his best friend.

"It's not your day." Derek giggled, "But you don't have to worry. If you have no luck in the game, you will be lucky in the love."

"Sounds good to me." Mark smirked, and looked at Izzie. She blushed, and smiled nervously.

* * *

_On the next morning_

Mark took Mia's chart and walked toward her room when Lexie caught him on the corridor.

"Dr. Bailey assigned me to work with you on Mia Crawford's case." She informed him.

"Ok." Mark said indifferently.

They entered the room.

"Hello, princess! How are you this morning?" Mark asked.

"It's not so bad. Will you change my bandage?" Mia wanted to know.

"Yep. This is Dr. Lexie Grey, and she'll work with me." Mark informed her.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want Dr. Grey." Mia declared.

Lexie and Mark exchanged puzzled glances.

"Dr. Grey will assist me, "Mark said, his voice sounded firm, "She is a great…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I want Dr. Stevens!" Mia interrupted him."I want her to assist you. I don't want anybody else. Without Dr. Stevens I'm going to refuse any medical treatment." She stated.

"Mia," Mark began, his voice was soft now, "Dr. Stevens has another patient, and another surgery."

"Well, then I'll wait for her to get free." The little girl said, "I want Dr. Stevens!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _Thank you very much for your great comments :GummiGirl :), Berlian :), yadyforever :), Princesakarlita 411 :), I hope to like the new chapter.  
_

_Enjoy your reading_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Izzie knocked at Mark's office and entered the room.

"Hey, I just got a page from you." She said.

Mark looked at her. "We have a problem." His expression grew more serious.

"A problem?" She repeated, concerned over his dimmed eyes and serious countenance.

"Yes." He sighed, "Mia Crawford wants you. She refuses any form of treatment and any other doctors to assist me."

"Aw?" Izzie's nose crinkled with her confusion.

"I checked the board and I saw you are scheduled for surgery this afternoon with Miranda Bailey. But I suppose we could arrange something." He smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Sure," she agreed

"Great." Mark smiled at her.

**_The previous night_**

_Olivia entered Mia's room._

"_It's feeding time for our little princess."The nurse announced._

"_I'm not hungry." She pouted._

"_You have to eat." Olivia insisted._

"_Where is Dr. Sloan?" The little girl asked._

"_He went home." The nurse replied, "You'll see him on the rounds tomorrow morning."_

"_Can I ask you something?"Mia asked in a changed tone._

"_Sure."A gentle smile tugged at Olivia's lips._

"_Has Dr. Sloan got a girlfriend?" The little girl asked carefully, watching the nurse closely._

"_Dr. Sloan?"Olivia repeated, surprised._

"_Yeah."Mia nodded._

"_Well, he has a lot of girlfriends." Olivia chuckled._

"_And no one is serious?" The little girl raised her brows questionably._

"_He has only been in one serious relationship with Dr. Grey." Olivia hurried to clarify, "Lexie Grey." _

"_Did they separate?"Mia asked with hope in her voice._

"_They did."Olivia nodded._

"_Is she beautiful?" Mia narrowed her eyes.  
_

"_I guess… she is."Olivia replied indifferently._

"_Do you like her?" The little girl demanded.  
_

"_Honestly?"_

"_Honestly."_

"_She is not bad. I just don't like them together." Oivia could admit that now.  
_

"_Do you think Dr. Sloan likes her?"Mia asked worryingly._

_The nurse shrugged her shoulders, "He is in a bad mood recently. Dr. Grey has an affair with Dr. Karev."_

"_Who is Dr. Karev?" Mia inquired.  
_

"_He is a resident." Olivia answered.  
_

"_Is he prettier than Dr. Sloan?" The child looked at the nurse curiously.  
_

"_Both are handsome, but Dr. Sloan is really hot."Olivia's eyes were twinkling in excitement._

"_Do you know Dr. Stevens?"_

"_Izzie Stevens? Of course I know her."_

"_She is beautiful, isn't she? She looks just like Barbie." Mia stated.  
_

"_We call her Dr. Model." Olivia smiled.  
_

"_Dr. Model?"_

"_Yep, she has been a model." Olivia explained.  
_

"_Really?" Mia's eyes sparkled, "Does she have a boyfriend?" _

"_She is married."_

_The child face had become sad, "No?"_

"_She is married to Dr. Karev."_

"_The same Dr. Karev who is dating Dr. Grey?" Mia confused._

"_Yep. But Dr. Karev and Dr. Stevens don't live together anymore."_

_Mia's expression softened with her relief. _

"_I didn't know a kid could be so curios." Olivia noticed._

"_I'm such because of my zodiac sign." Mia explained and then asked, "Is Dr. Stevens a good person?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Stevens is great. She is nice to the nurses unlike most of the surgeons who work here. Besides, she has a great personality. Her fiancé died and he had left to her $ 8, 7 million as inheritance. She gave all the money for the Clinic."_

"_This Dr. Stevens is just amazing."Mia's face erupted into an excited, beaming smile._

"_Yeah, although she was very sick."_

"_How sick was she?"_

"_Very sick but now she is alright."_

"_Sick like me?"_

"_Even more sick than you. Thank God, she recovered well. You'll also recover soon. Dr. Sloan is the best. He is pretty good in what he is doing." Olivia said.  
_

"_I believe that good people should be together, don't you think?" Mia smiled mischievously. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well Mia, here she is Dr. Stevens." Mark said as he and Izzie entered the room.

The child's face lit up noticeably. "Does that mean she is going to assist you?"

"Yep."

"Great." Mia's big eyes sparkled with her joy, as she let out a scream of excitement.

They stood beside the Mia's bed.

"The first thing we need to do is to wash out your wounds thoroughly. This is done to help prevent the wound from becoming infected. Your wounds are deep and will be treated with a skin graft." Mark began.

"What does it mean?" Mia shook his head in bewilderment.

"A skin graft is basically a patch of healthy skin that is taken from one area of the body called the "donor site" and used to cover all other area where skin is missing or damaged. We will do this in the OR whilst you sleep under an anesthetization. The anesthetist will be putting you to sleep for the operation. Until then the nursing staff on the ward will provide daily care." He explained.

"It sounds scary." The little girl looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"It's not as scary as you think. "Izzie took her hand, trying her best to calm her down, "You'll see."

"Will I be disfigured?" The little girl felt the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"You won't be." Izzie assured her, "Dr. Sloan will make the scars disappear." She tenderly touched her cheek.

"It may take several surgeries before the scars are gone completely but you are a strong girl." Mark told Mia gently.

"Yes, I'm a Virgo and my second zodiac sign is Leo." She tried to smile.

"Do you believe in Astrology?" Izzie asked, smiling.

"I do." Mia nodded, "That helps me to get to know people a little better."

"I guess you are good in that matter." Izzie suggested.

"Do you know Dr. Sloan is a Scorpio?" The corner of Mia's mouth lifted in a smirk.

"I didn't know." Izzie replied, swallowing thickly.

"Scorpio men are good in bed." Mia observed.

An impish smile tugged at Mark's lips as his green eyes settled on Izzie. Her cheeks turned a little red when she looked at him. He smirked and she looked away before letting him see her blush.

Mark smiled at Mia affectionately, tapping her nose. "Have I ever told you that you talk too much for your age, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." She pouted, "I mean I'm a kid but I'm aware of what the adults do. Plus, as I told you, I read the astrology books. Astrologers consider Scorpio the best lover of all signs."

Mark and Izzie couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I don't know any other Scorpio men." Izzie admitted.

"Now, you'll have a chance to get to know Dr. Sloan." Mia gave her an impish smile.

Mark and Izzie exchanged secret glances and smiled at the little girl.

"You are right." Izzie agreed.

"What do you know about Dr. Stevens' sign?" Mark was curious.

"Sagittarians have a positive outlook on life, are full of enterprise, energy, versatility, adventurousness and eagerness to extend experience beyond the physically familiar. They enjoy travelling and exploration, the more so because their minds are constantly open to new dimensions of thought. They are basically ambitious and optimistic, and continue to be so even when their hopes are dashed. Their strongly idealistic natures can also suffer many disappointments without being affected. They are honorable, honest, trustworthy, truthful, generous and sincere, with a passion for justice. They are usually on the side of the underdog in society they will fight for any cause they believe to be just, and are prepared to be rebellious. They balance loyalty with independence.

Sagittarians are usually modest and are often religious, with a strong sense of morality.

They have both profound and widely ranging minds, equipped with foresight and good judgement, and they can be witty conversationalists. They love to initiate new projects (they make excellent researchers) and have an urge to understand conceptions that are new to them. they think rapidly, are intuitive and often original, but are better at adapting than inventing and are at their best when working with colleagues of other types of character that compliment their own. They are strong-willed and good at organizing, a combination that gives them the ability to bring any project they undertake to a successful conclusion. Their generosity can be balanced by their extreme care at handling their resources.

Sagittarians are ardent, sincere and straightforward in love, normally conventional and in control of their sexual natures.

If their marriages are successful, they will be faithful spouses and indulgent parents; but their innate restlessness will inspire them to use even the most satisfying ménage as a base from which to set out on their travels. They need to feel free and are often faced with the choice of allowing their careers to take over their lives at the expense of the love of their spouse and family.

In other personal relationships they are reliable, seldom betraying any trust given to them. They can, however, be impulsively angry and both male and female Sagittarians know how to be outspoken and exactly what expressions will hurt their adversaries most. On the other hand they are magnanimous in forgiving offenses and are responsible when looking after the elderly in the family.

The vices to which Sagittarians are prone are anger they tend to flare up over trifles; impatience - they want to rush every new project through immediately and demand too much of colleagues who cannot work at the pace they require; and scorn of the inadequacies of others while expecting fulsome recognition of their own efforts. They may in one sense deserve recognition, because in completing a major project they will sacrifice their health and family relationships; in their family's eyes they may merit condemnation.

They can be exacting, domineering and inconsiderate in the work place; and boastful, vulgar and extravagant in their private lives." The little girl concluded.

"Wow?" Izzie exclaimed, "I'm impressed."

"So am I." Mark grinned.

Izzie embarrassed.

Mia stared at them, a satisfied smile making its curve on her lips. "Dr. Stevens, you are so beautiful. "

"You are also beautiful, intelligent and witty." She smiled sweetly at the child.

"I'm not. And now with that ugly scars. Surely, the other children will make fun of me. I'm scared I won't make any friends in school."

"I know that it's pretty amazing to be beautiful on the outside, but that's not what attracts friends. Beauty can be inside too." Izzie said softly.

"Really?" Mia blinked.

Izzie quickly nodded her head to reassure her, "One thing I know for sure beauty outside can fade with time. Beauty inside is forever. A beautiful heart is more important than a beautiful looking person is. You can also find a person, who may not have an outside appearance that you would see as "real beauty" and yet, you take the time to know them and they are flooding out of every pore with personality and character, which makes them "real beauty". Do not go into the situation assuming that every person you meet that is appealing and possessing an outside that is visually "real beauty" while dismissing others that may not be a visual canvas of beauty. It may actually prevent you from meeting someone that is truly "really beauty". Real beauty is on the inside and the power of inner beauty will always outshine exterior beauty when dealing with people relationships. And believing that you are beautiful can make you look beautiful. Just look inside yourself."

"So, you think my scars won't make people avoid me?"

"People who truly like you and love you would never do that."

"I guess you say that to all of your patients." Mia provoked her.

"Doctors usually do it, but I'm saying it to you because I was sick too. I needed to be operated. I was extremely scared but my friends were always there right beside me. I believed I would be alright and I did trust my doctor."

"And then you were alright_?_"

"I also like you didn't feel beautiful, because I lost my hair." Izzie said sincerely.

"You lost your hair?" The little girl couldn't hide her astonishment.

"Yes, because of the disease. But I have had people treat me the same way. Real friends would never treat you differently based on how you look. My friends and people were pretty much the same with me… loved me then and love me now."

"But now you have a very beautiful hair." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah, my hair grew back again. You'll see in the end your scars will be a thing of the past."

The little girl looked at Izzie. Her lips turned up into a wide smile. Her eyes beamed. Mark looked at Izzie too. His green eyes were now lighted up with something, which expressed his admiration.

Mark and Izzie came out of the room and walked through the corridor.

"That what you said to the little Mia was amazing." Mark was sincere.

"Do you wanna know something? She looks like me when I was her age."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Izzie nodded, "I grew up feeling quite lonely. My mom had to support us, working day and night. I was staying in the trailer alone without any friends. My only real friends were the books_." _Her voice trembled_, _"Mia really looks like me when I was her age." She repeated.

"I was wondering why I do like her so much." Mark mumbled.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing." He smiled nervously.

"Dr. Sloan," A voice yelled behind them. Mark stopped walking and turned back. Izzie also turned her head.

"Dr. Altman?" He raised an eyebrow, questionably.

"I need you for a consult. Can I have five minutes of your time?" She asked.

"Actually, I need to brief Dr. Stevens about our patient." He hurried to say.

"It won't take a lot of time." She promised.

"Well, I'll go get a coffee then." Izzie announced and turned to Mark, "You want something?"

"Yeah, I'd like….." He began but Izzie interrupted him. "A bone dry cappuccino and blueberry scone." She finished the sentence instead of him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You still remember?"

"Of course I do. The tumor couldn't erase some memories."

"If I remember correctly you don't do coffee." He couldn't help but smirked.

"Glad to know you have a great memory, Dr. Sloan." Izzie said playfully, "But things change." She smirked and continued through the corridor, leaving him to stare after her.

Mark's brow crinkled in confusion. That wasn't the reaction he expected from Izzie.

"_**Yeah, things definitely have changed." Mark thought, "Before he would have received only an abrupt answer from her, but now he could see her other side, which he needed to admit he liked more." **_

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Teddy waved her hands in front of Mark's face, breaking his thoughts.

He startled, "I'm sorry I got lost in thought." He said apologetically.

Teddy looked at him suspiciously. "Are you working with Dr. Stevens now?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"I heard that Karev didn't want to see her." She noticed.

"He is an ass." Mark blurted out.

"Certainly he has every right to do it. Her behavior is more than strange. At one moment she appears at another she disappears."

"I thought you needed a consult, not to discuss Dr. Stevens." Mark said abruptly surprising both himself and Teddy.

She confused, blushing slightly, "Uh… yeah…There is something I'd like you to see."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie entered the cafeteria to get some coffee for herself and a cappuccino for Mark. She preferred to go to the cafeteria where the cappuccino was better than elsewhere. She'd rather wait even longer for it to be prepared properly. After she got the drinks, she made her way towards the exit where she met Derek.

"Hey, Izzie!" He greeted her cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She smiled at him.

"What's that?" He asked curiously, nodding towards the cups.

"A bone dry cappuccino and a blueberry scone." Izzie replied.

"Mark makes you doing service again? I thought he had changed but he's doing it again." Derek frowned.

"Actually, he didn't ask for anything. I offered him." She admitted.

"You?" Derek's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Yeah, we are working together on the Mia Crawford's case." She informed him.

"That explains why your name was erased from the OR board this morning."

"Yes, Mia Crawford insisted on me assisting Dr. Sloan."

"Mia or Mark?" He grinned widely.

Izzie looked at him, "Mia."

"If you say so." He said with a grimace.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just wondering…" A slow smile crossed his face.

"Derek, what are you trying to say?" Izzie narrowed her eyes.

"Just be careful with Mark. He is dangerous." Derek warned her.

"I'm not a baby, Derek." She offended, "I know Dr. Sloan long enough to be well aware of his reputation. So you don't have to worry I'm immune." Or at least she really hoped she was.

"They all say that but then things turn out quite the opposite." Derek reminded her.

"Well, this time you are wrong." She stated.

"We'll see, but somehow this cappuccino makes me believe that your immunity it's not as strong as you think." He winked at her and left Izzie staring after him.

_On call room_

While Alex was slipping into his bottom scrubs, Lexie was studying his face intently.

"What?" He murmured, as he caught her glance.

"Nothing…. I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

"Your wife." She replied timidly.

Alex threw her a dead look without saying a word.

"Do you miss her?" She asked quietly.

"Seriously? Do you really want to talk about her right now?" Alex's brow furrowed instantly.

"Just answer, Alex."

His movements became nervous while he was tightening the straps of his bottom scrubs.

"The answer is no." He hissed, "I don't miss her." His voice was firm.

"Perhaps you just delude yourself. " Lexie insisted.

"Who are you now, huh? My shrink?" Alex annoyed.

"She is here now. And evidently she will stay_._ I just need to know if the things are gonna change between us?"

"Nothing's gonna change. I don't even want to see her." He declared.

"You are just in a crummy mood, aren't you?"

"My mood was fine," he snorted, "Until you started pestering me!"

"Pestering you?" She groaned and then said softly, "I think you need to talk to her."

"I have nothing to tell her. I have done so much for her. By falling in love with her, I changed myself. I was ready for everything just to see her happy. She destroyed all that was between us so easily. She didn't trust me. She ran away from me. She left me, Lex! This was her choice. And now I don't want her around." Alex's voice trailed off in a furious hiss, but Lexie caught a note of pain.

"People like her." She mentioned.

"I don't give a shit about the people." Alex said. He already had his scrub top and shoes on and now he was putting his arms through his white coat. "Why aren't you getting up?" He asked, noticing that she was still lying naked in the bed.

She sighed, "Obviously, I won't be that much busy today. Mark's little patient asked for Dr. Stevens to assist him."

Alex didn't reply. His face was like stone.

"How busy are you today?" Lexie asked, changing the subject.

"I must be in the OR 1 in about 20 minutes." Alex answered, as he glanced at his watch.

"Are we gonna see each other later?" She demanded.

"Sure." Saying that, Alex got close to the bed and he did something, which he didn't do very often. He leaned towards her. He kissed her lips softly and slowly, as his fingers disappeared into her hair.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was waiting for Izzie in the computer lounge where they had to discuss Mia's surgery. A few minutes later, she entered the room. The room filled with the savory scent of coffee. He raised his head to look at her, standing up immediately to help her with the cups. Taking the cappuccino, his hand touched hers. He met her gaze, making her heart jump. Mark could swear that suddenly the room was getting smaller and the air was at white heat to the limit.

They sat down together in front of the computer. Mark blew on his cappuccino and took a sip.

"It's perfect. Exactly how I like it." He observed.

She smiled.

God, what a splendid smile," He thought. Her hair smelled fabulous. He imagined what it would be like to move her hair aside and kiss her neck. "Oh, boy!"He thought to himself, "You'd better stop thinking about it." However, his body's reactions were quicker than his mind. With great efforts, Mark tried to concentrate on the screen.

"Has ever happened to you to assist or observe such kind of surgery? He asked, struggling to find his voice.

"No." She shook her head.

Mark nodded, "Fine. Now I'll show you step by step how we are going to perform the surgery using the computer."

"Ok."

"You need to concentrate now, because I'll let you do the surgery." A slow smile crossed Mark's face.

Izzie's brown eyes widened with surprise, "_Me?_"

"Yep. You are experienced enough to do it." He stated.

"Seriously? I mean…. Seriously?" Her brown eyes were twinkling in excitement.

"Yes." He drawled, "I'll be right beside you to guide you, but you'll hold the scalpel."

Mark had to admit though he did enjoy her excitement_._

"I…" Izzie stammered, "Dr. Sloan, thank you for the honor, but I don't know if I'm ready….."

"You are ready! You don't have to worry. We'll examine other surgeries in more detail and I'll acquaint you with all techniques."

Izzie nodded enthusiastically.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Teddy was standing behind the desk against the computer lounge. She tried to concentrate on her paper work, but it was almost impossible for her to do it. Mark hadn't closed the blinds and she could have a great view of him and Izzie while they were discussing their surgery.

"It's three in the afternoon and I haven't had any coffee yet." Miranda sighed heavily, dropping a pile of charts over the desk.

"Join the club." Teddy smiled wryly.

"God, all I want to do is take a hot bubble bath and….." Miranda began.

"Drink a glass or two of wine, aromatic candles, soft music…." Teddy added, as closed her eyes and said dreamily, "And some handsome man to massage my feet."

Miranda scowled at her.

Teddy startled and looked at her in embarrassment, "Well, I really need someone to rub my feet."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I need the same. My day sucks. Sloan took Stevens from right under my nose. I had to correct the whole work schedule_._"

Teddy hesitated for a moment, and then she did venture to ask. "Have they ever had an affair?"

"Sloan and Stevens?"

Teddy nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"No," Miranda answered quickly and then added, "Or at least I don't know if they have had one_._"

"She is definitely the woman Dr. Sloan wouldn't let her pass easily." Teddy noticed.

"Izzie hates his manners. I think she puts his ass in his place. I've seen this happen many times." Miranda said proudly.

"Actually, I was left with another impression." Teddy mentioned.

"I think Izzie is the only one who had resisted him in this hospital. I bet he tried to seduce her many times. "

"Do you think he has a crush on her?"

"He's got a crush on every woman. But the truth is that he brought her back to the OR." Miranda admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when Denny Duquette died, Izzie was placed under strict probation. Sloan however made a stand for her before everybody's eyes and made the Chief to bring her back to the OR. Even to this day, I'm still wondering why he did it? Was it _because_ she is _good looking_ or probably _something else_?"

"Yeah," Teddy nodded thoughtfully, "That's what I'm wondering too…" She said to herself.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark explained to Izzie the details of the surgery. She had a lot of questions and he was willing to answer them.

The door opened and they turned back to see Derek, a smirk twisted his mouth. "Do I miss something?" He asked.

"We are discussing Mia Crawford's surgery_._" Mark replied dryly.

Derek smiled knowingly and took a seat at the conference table, "That's good. I think you would do a great job with Mia." He told his best friend.

"Actually," Mark cleared his throat before saying, "I intend to leave Dr. Stevens to do the surgery. I'll just observe and direct her."

Derek looked at Mark then at Izzie. An impish smile spread across his face. "Hm…That's interesting." He commented.

Izzie lowered her eyes feeling Derek's hint. Was it really so strange? Mark Sloan was giving her a chance for the third time. She had to admit she was satisfied that Dr. Sloan was giving her so much credit. Her stomach fluttered with excitement as her mind replayed the dream she had. All times it had been so vivid to her. She swore she could still feel Mark's lips on hers. She could even remember the way his beard had starched her face and how eagerly her body had responded to him. Her brown eyes were focused on his hands, those same hands that had touched her so intimately in her dreams.

She lifted her head and her eyes met Derek's. She felt as if he was reading her mind. She could feel her cheeks grow warmer. She needed to get out of this room. She needed a fresh air. This intimacy with Mark, and Derek's look made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Izzie began, making an effort to sound calm, "Dr. Sloan, if we've finished here , I'll go to reserve an OR and to appoint some tests for Mia."

"See you later, Dr. Stevens." He gave her a smile.

Izzie left the room, and Mark followed her with his eyes. Then he turned to face Derek. He watched him with a grin.

"What?" Mark confused.

"Nothing."

"You've been watching me strangely. And you keep watching me." Mark annoyed.

"I'm just curious." Derek said.

"What are you curious about?"

"If the reason that Dr. Stevens has hot body makes you being so good attending_?_" Derek smirked arrogantly.

"This is a teaching hospital, isn't it?" Mark's mouth parted as he pretended to be offended by his comment, "And you are not the only one good teacher here."

"Hm… I don't remember since when you have not done that what you did today." Derek said as a knowing grin slowly crept across his face.

"I've always been nice to the residents." Mark defended himself.

"You have been nice mainly to Dr. Stevens." Derek pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are melting in the presence of a hot long legged blonde."Derek giggled.

"I think that you have to check your head." Mark advised him.

"I think you have to check yours."

"My head is fine. I'm just doing that what every attending should do. Teaching."

Derek burst out laughing. "Since when you think that way?"

"I've always thought that way."

"Yeah, you play the good attending only when Dr. Stevens is somewhere near you." Derek chuckled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Callie was settled herself comfortably on the sofa in the staff room, eating an ice cream. Dr. Altman interrupted her loneliness.

"Hey, is the ice-cream good_?_"

"Mmmm." Callie couldn't talk her mouth was full. She gulped and then asked nicely," Do you want some?"

"No, thanks. Actually, I … I need some advice." Teddy said timidly.

"About what?"

"I have a date on Saturday." Teddy mumbled.

"Aw, do I know him?" Callie didn't tell her she already knew that.

"You do. But I don't know how to dress myself. Can you help me?"

"Does he deserve all these efforts?" Callie giggled.

"I hope so… I really hope…"

"Hm… dress something sexy." Callie advised her.

"How much sexy should be?" Teddy embarrassed.

"Who is the lucky man?" Callie asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

Teddy hesitated, then she decided she could tell her, "It's Mark."

"Well, you need something really sexy." Callie chuckled.

"Is it weird that I'm so excited?" Teddy asked with a worried face.

"No." Callie assured her, before putting a big spoon full of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"I'm a little bit nervous… I mean I don't know if he is still interested…" Teddy bit her lips nervously.

"Why he wouldn't be?" Callie frowned.

"Oh, Callie, he looked interested in me, but now I'm not sure… Maybe I'm wrong but…"

"But?"

"Izzie Stevens is here now_._" Teddy said bluntly.

Callie choked on her ice cream, "What Izzie Stevens has to deal with your date with Mark?"

"Probably nothing." Teddy sighed heavily, "God! I have to admit that I like him...And I really want this date to be perfect... I guess I look like a fool, but you know her...She is hot, beautiful and sexy and she has really big boobs… and now she is before Mark's eyes and … I feel unsure…" Teddy was breathless but couldn't stop talking, "I see her blond hair and long legs, and I'm sure Mark sees them also and he has this reputation… "She took a deep breath and then said in a whisper, "He said I need breast augmentation. Do you think I should worry?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__In my opinion this chapter suck__s__ but anyway __I hope you guys to like it__,_

_Sorry about the delay; I have been __working on my other fiction Under a Violet moon. _

_You all are awesome__ – yadyforever :), Princesakarlita411 :), lulubell76 :), CinnamonKiss :), Berlian :) and jjebu :) - You guys make my day great :)_

_Enjoy your reading._

_The bold italicized text is from the show not mine_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Mark raised his head and met the little girl's eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What are you going to undertake?" Mia asked impatiently.

"Undertake what_?_" Mark raised an eyebrow questionably.

"For example, invite Dr. Stevens on a date." Mia suggested to him.

"What makes you think I'd like to invite her somewhere?" He frowned.

"Your stupid face, when she is somewhere near you." The little girl giggled.

Mark blinked, "Excuse me?" he sputtered

"You have a crush on Dr. Stevens. And I don't blame you. She is very beautiful." Mia smiled devilishly.

"Do I really discuss this with a 6 years old girl?"

"Actually I'm 7 years old." Mia corrected him, "Ignore the age, "She waved a hand, "you need to share with someone."

"I have friends to share with." He assured her.

"Who are your friends?" The little girl curiously asked.

"You don't know them." Mark said dryly.

"So, you don't have any friends." Mia stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"I do have." He retorted.

"Are they working here?" Mia asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Name them." She provoked him.

"Dr. Shepherd is my best friend." He relented, "Dr. Torres as well." He added.

"Dr. Shepherd?"Mia exclaimed excitedly. "He is really cool."

"Do you think so?"

"Yep. He is a very charismatic person."She chirped.

"Charismatic, huh?"

"What is his sign?" The little girl wanted to know.

"Cancer."

"Cancer?" The little girl wrinkled her nose, "He doesn't seem like a Cancer. When is his birthday?"

"13th of January." Mark replied.

"This is not a Cancer. This is a Capricorn." Mia explained.

"Whatever." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, now back to Dr. Stevens. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Look kid, things are not so simple." Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Just the contrary. Things are simple. You like her and she likes you."

"Wait—she likes me? Like in _that _way?"

"Wow," exclaimed Mia. "You are as stupid as you look."

"Hey!" he protested. "I am not stupid. Besides, I'm your doctor, kid. Back to the subject. You think Dr. Stevens likes me?"

"It's obvious. Even a blind man can see it. It's always adults who make things complicated."

Mark smiled, shaking his head, "Maybe you are right." Then he said to himself, frowning "God, I'm taking advices from a little kid."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie and Cristina were lined up in the cafeteria waiting for lunch. After grabbing some food and drinks, they headed towards a table.

"Oh my God! Did you see that?" Cristina exclaimed excitedly.

"See what?"

"Altman couldn't take her eyes off your boobs."

"What are you talking about, Cristina?"

"She was staring at your breasts." Cristina chuckled_, _while they were taking a seat on the table_._

"Why does Dr. Altman stare at my chest?" Izzie wondered.

"I don't know." Cristina shrugged, "Maybe she is a gay."

"Oh, come on!" Izzie wrinkled her nose.

"What_? _Recently this is very popular in Seattle Grace." Cristina informed her friend.

"Dr. Altman doesn't seem to be gay." Izzie noticed.

"And Torres seemed to prefer penises, but she turned out to be gay, besides very active."

"Cristina!"

"Guess what?" Cristina grinned, ignoring Izzie's remark.

"What?"

"Altman is coming and she keeps looking at your breasts." Cristina smirked.

Izzie embarrassed.

"Aw_, _she is coming towards us." Cristina informed Izzie, and then turned to face her with preoccupied countenance, "You won't become a lesbian, will you?"

Izzie looked terrified, but couldn't reply to her friend, because Teddy went close to them.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No," Izzie tried to smile. She took a big sip of her water, and concentrated on eating her salad.

The awkward silence was broken by Teddy, "Can I ask you something?" She turned to Izzie.

She swallowed thickly. "Uh, yeah…sure."

"I hope you won't think I'm crazy or something… I know it sounds weird, but I'm really curious. Your breasts… are they real?" Teddy blurted out.

Cristina barely managed to refrain from bursting out laughing, and Izzie couldn't hide the red blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks. She blinked a few times before speaking, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for this question." Teddy apologized, "Don't think I'm some maniac_._ I was just wondering about your breasts. You have great breasts, indeed. Are these real?"

"Yes… _they are real_." Izzie mumbled perplexed.

"They are awesome. I mean sorry… "Teddy mumbled. "I've been feeling really unsure of myself lately." She admitted.

Izzie and Cristina were staring at her confused.

"The man who I date," Teddy paused and clarified, "Actually, we still don't date, but we have a date on Saturday. This will be our first real date… Anyway, he told me that I needed breast augmentation. I feel kinda insecure of myself now. I know men like women with big breasts, but… God, I'm talking only nonsense_._ Please excuse my forwardness." She apologized.

"It's ok." Izzie calmed her not knowing what to say.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Teddy assured her.

"I'm not offended." Izzie stated.

"Please don't get me for some crazy woman." Teddy pleaded.

"I don't, really." Izzie declared.

Teddy looked embarrassed and almost ashamed. "I gotta go." She suddenly stood up and before leaving, she threw one last look over the shoulder , "Your breasts are really awesome ." Terrified of her own statement, Teddy hurried to leave_._

"Oh my God." Izzie mumbled.

Finally Cristina could keep it in no longer and she burst out laughing, "Oh man! That was hilarious!"

"Seriously? What was that all about?"

"Didn't you hear? Someone has told her, that her boobs are small." Cristina giggled.

"It's very strange." Izzie commented.

Cristina suddenly got a worried look on her face and asked, "Do you think my breasts are also small?" She was touching her chest.

"What?" That was Owen's astonished voice_._

"Oh, Hunt. You are coming just in time. What will you say about my breasts? Are they small?"

Puzzled, Izzie stared at Cristina. The same expression was written on Owen's face. Cristina was touching her own breasts.

"I don't understand what you are asking…." Owen mumbled.

"Just answer!"

"I can't answer you now. For God's sake, Cristina, is this the right place to ask this question? And would you please stop touching yourself there." He whimpered.

"Why?" She grinned.

"Cristina, we are in the middle of the cafeteria." Owen reminded her.

"I won't stop touching myself there until you tell me how do you find my babies?" Cristina insisted.

"Babies?" Izzie raised her brows, chuckling. "Who calls her own breasts babies?"

"You surely can't do it. Yours are definitely not babies." Cristina arched one eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I think you have great boobs." Owen surrendered, knowing how stubborn Cristina could be.

"You find Izzie's boobs great?_" _Cristina attacked him.

"No, no. Yours are great_._" Hunt confused, and then turned to Izzie "Yours are great too… Not that I have ever seen them…. I just…. God, Cristina what are you doing? Are you kidding me?" Owen annoyed.

"I just asked you a simple question." She gave him her best "puppy dog" eyes.

"And I answered. I like your breasts. Are you happy now?"

"Do you think I need a breast augmentation?" Cristina doubted.

"They are the perfect size for me." Owen assured her.

"Hmm," Cristina looked delighted at his answer, and then an impish smile crossed her face, "Which ones are bigger? Mine or Altman's?"

Izzie couldn't help but giggle at Owen's awkward stance.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was leaning against the nurse's station with an evil smirk on his face.

"It might not be a bad idea if you close your mouth." Callie joined him, as she casually leaned against the desk. She followed his gaze and chuckled. Izzie Stevens was in the Mia Crawford's room making some tests.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mark put an innocent smile on his face.

"You are staring at her as if you see a woman for the first time in your life._"_

"Maybe it is true. Maybe I see a woman for the first time in my life."

"Hey, that offends me." She said with mock anger.

Mark smiled and looked at her, "You are special to me. You know that, right?"

"I guess she is special to you too, after you're going to let her do the surgery."

"The news here is spreading too fast."

"You are not surprised, are you?"

"I'm not." He nodded.

"Mark, you are too old for that."

"Too old for what?"

"To make silly things."

"Who says this is silly?"

"Obviously, you have no clue what a mess you are. Ex girlfriend, date on Saturday and hot blonde_._"

"From the listed, I think the hot blonde has the biggest chance to put me in a huge mess."

"Why do I have the same feeling too_?_" Callie raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. "I can reserve the right to say I told you so."

"She is amazing…"

"Oh… no… no…" Callie rolled her eyes, "I know that look. And believe me I don't wanna listen…"

"I'm your friend and you are supposed to listen to me." Mark pointed out.

"The only thing that I'm supposed to do is to hate her. She slept with my husband." Callie observed.

"You don't hate her and you know it. You even like her." Mark smirked.

"C'mon!"

"You do like her, don't you?" Mark teased her.

"What makes you think so?" Her eyes lifted curiously.

"I've seen the way you look at her." He whispered.

"Don't talk nonsense!" Callie snapped at him.

"Do not deny it, Callie. It's all right for now_._" Mark winked at her, grabbing some charts, "However, when I get her in my bed, don't even dare to look at her." He grinned arrogantly and went to visit some patients.

"Asshole!" Callie yelled after him, pretending to be angry.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, Dr. Sloan will let you do the surgery." Mia commented.

"Yes, we are going to do the surgery tomorrow morning. You don't have to worry, Dr. Sloan will be there." Izzie told her.

"I don't worry." Mia said firmly.

"You are a very courageous girl." Izzie smiled.

"Dr. Stevens?"

"What's up, honey?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" The little girl asked.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just wondering…. Do you think things happen for a reason?"

"Yes, I do. You are a very clever little girl. You know things that some adults would never understand." Izzie said sincerely.

She thought about the dream she had been dreaming recently. _Was it a destiny or some sign of it? __H__er__ life was a mess, a complete and total mess. __Alex- her husband didn't want to see her, and she had been dreaming of M. Sloan… What kind of destiny was that?_

"What is your favorite fairy tale?" Mia questioned.

"My favorite tale…" Izzie repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes, tell me your favorite one." The little girl demanded.

"I love fairy tales with a happy ending." Izzie admitted.

"Fairy tales always have a happy ending." Mia observed.

"What about yours?" Izzie smiled at the girl.

"Mine is Cinderella."

"Why exactly this fairy tale you like most_?_"

"I like it because their love faced many obstacles, but after all the prince ends up with the princes and live happily together." Mia cooed.

"That seems to exist only in fairytales" Izzie sighed.

"I think that love does exist in real life."

"You are right." Izzie agreed, "Sometimes real life is rather like a fairy tale."

"Dr. Stevens, have you found your prince charming?"

"Well, there are no prince charmings in my fairy tale."

The little girl smiled mischievously." There's plenty of fish in the sea and I'm sure they would love to be your prince charming." The little girl smiled mischievously, "Actually, I think there is one… special…"

"Do you think so?"

"Yep. You just can't see him. But I'm sure your fairy tale will have a happy ending." The little girl said with a beaming face.

**Friday**

Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens were washing their hands before the surgery.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "A little."

"You don't have to worry. You can do this. And don't forget I'll be right there next to you." He said softly and headed towards the OR.

"Dr. Sloan?"

He turned his head towards her," Yes?"

"I don't want to sound pathetic, but thank you for being so nice to me in the tough moments in my life. I don't know how this happens, but you've been always the one who gives me helping hand in situations when I really need it."

"Maybe it is a fate or maybe I'm your knight in shining armor." He smiled at her and went to the nurse to put his gloves on.

Izzie nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, maybe…."

Her heart thrashed in her chest like a wild bird in a cage as she crossed the threshold of the OR. She took her position in front of the surgery bed and looked up at the gallery_._ It was full of people. Teddy Altman, Meredith, Owen Hunt, Derek Shepherd, Lexie Grey, Callie and Arizona. All those people were watching her. At this moment, she saw another face looking at her. Of course, no one could see him, except her. But this time she knew it was not the tumor_. It was her heart… he had entered there - forever. It was the face of her best friend._

**Flashback**

_**Earlier this morning**_

_Gripping tightly the bunch of red roses in her hand, Izzie walked through the_ _cemetery alleys__ . She felt tears fall slowly down her cheek when she reached the grave where was written his name._

_She stood silently for couple of minutes and then knuckled down still gripping the bunch of roses._

"_George," her voice trembled. The pictures from their past emerged in her mind._

**Meredith: Only six women out of twenty.**

**(Cristina Yang): Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?**

**Meredith: You're Cristina, right?**

**Cristina: Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey.**

**Meredith: The Nazi? Yeah, me too.**

**(George O'Malley): You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals...(**

**George: Now you think I'm gay.**

**George: No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable.**

**Doctor: O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens.**

**Cristina: That's the Nazi?**

**George: I thought the Nazi would be a guy.**

**Meredith: I thought the Nazi would be...the Nazi.**

**Izzie Stevens: Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice.**

**Cristina: Let me guess. You're the model.**

**Izzie: Hi, I'm Isabel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie.**

**Bailey: I have five rules. Memorise them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change. (**

**Other intern: 007, yep, that's a total 007.**

**Izzie: What's 007 mean?**

**Meredith: Licensed to kill.**

**(**

**George: 007. They're calling me 007, aren't they?**

**Izzie and Meredith: No one's calling you 007.**

**George: I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007.**

**Cristina: Oh, how many times do we have go through this, George, five, ten? Give me a number or else I'm going to hit you.**

**George: Murphy whispered 007 and everyone laughed.**

**Izzie: He wasn't talking about you.**

**George: You sure?**

**Meredith: Would we lie to you?**

**George: Yes.**

**Cristina: 007 is a state of mind.**

**George: So says the girl who finished top of her class at Stanford.**

**Pagers beep.**

**Meredith: Oh man. It's 911 for Katie Bryce. I gotta go. (**

**George: Maybe I should've gone into geriatrics. No one minds when you kill an old person.**

**Cristina: Surgery is hot, it's the Marines, it's the macho, it's hostile, it's hardcore. Geriatrics is for freaks who live with their mothers and never have sex.**

**George: I've got to get my own place.**

**Izzie: George's room is bigger than mine.**

**Izzie: I have more clothes, I should have the bigger room.**

**Meredith VO: the ways of residency -**

**George: I got here first.**

**Izzie: It's Meredith's house, she should decide.**

**George: My room is like, two inches bigger than yours!**

**Izzie: You have a bigger closet!**

**George: So? Why is everything always a competition? I -**

**George: ...put your clothes somewhere else!**

**Izzie: Everywhere else is filled with Meredith's mom's boxes.**

**George: Meredith? When is your mom coming back to town anyway? Because maybe we can put her boxes in storage.**

**Izzie: Or unpack a few things, make this place a little more homey. Maybe some throw pillows and lamps, a few paintings.**

**George: Oh, paintings would be nice.**

**Izzie: Yeah! You have all this amazing stuff just packed away. In the back hall, I found this box with like a hundred tapes of your mother performing these amazing medical**

**procedures.**

**George: Really? We should watch them. Meredith, you want to watch - (**

**George: Meredith, do you want some privacy?**

**_George:_ I am a man! I don't buy girl products! I don't want you walking in while I'm in the shower, and I don't want to see you in your underwear.**

**(**

**George: Uh, excuse me! Excuse me!**

**(**

**(**

**George: Is that my toothbrush?**

**(**

**Izzie: Coffee?**

**(**

**George: You don't understand. Me gonads, you ovaries.**

**Izzie: Oh, that reminds me. We are out of tampons.**

**George: You're parading through the bathroom in your underwear when I'm naked in the shower.**

**Izzie: Can you add it to your list, please?**

**George: What?**

**Izzie: Tampons**

**Meredith: To the list, it's your turn.**

**Izzie: It doesn't bother me, ok? Look at me in my underwear, George. Take your time. It's no big deal.**

**Izzie: Hey. Here. My share of the grocery money. When are you going?**

**George: Tonight.**

**Izzie: Ok, seriously, George. Please don't**

**George: Yeah, could we not talk about it here?**

**Izzie: What, tampons?**

**George: Did you not hear a word I said?**

**Izzie: You're a man. We know.**

_**Bathroom at Meredith's house, George is in the shower, Izzie is in her underwear**_**)**_**Opens shower door**_**)****d tampons. God! (**_**Meredith enters**_**) I'm not riding in the same car with him.**_**Opens cabinet**_**) Where are the tampons?****…..**

**Izzie: I reminded you before you went.**

**George: I forgot when I got there.**

**Izzie: No, no. You were so passive-aggressive. (**

**George: Naked. I am naked in the shower.**

**Izzie: They're just tampons, George. I really need**

**Meredith: Unless you're going like that, you're not riding with me. (**

**Izzie: He didn't buy them.**

**Meredith: You didn't buy them?**

**George: Men don't buy tampons.**

**Izzie: You know what. You are gonna have to get over the man thing, George. We're women! We have vaginas! Get used to it.**

**George: I am not your sister…**

_She brushed the tears from her cheeks. "__I know you__ are __watching me from Heaven__."__ She said, her voice trembled, "And I want you to know that I miss you, George. I miss you so badly. __Who could __have imagined we would__ talk that way. That you would lie in the cold earth and that I'd talk to some mound of stones." __Her __voice now__ grew angrier__ , "Why you left me, George? You had to be alive, you had to be in the hospital doing surgeries. Not there, George. I know what you would tell me now. That I'm an egoist. And you would be right. I'm an egoist. I need my best friend." __Her __tears__ began to flow again__._

"_I wanted to escape…" She continued, "I wanted to run away from here. Just nothing was the same. The people weren't the same. SGH wasn't the same. I wasn't the same. Nothing was the same, George. And nothing is the same anymore. Oh, crap I have a crush on Mark Sloan. Do you hear me, George? Mark Sloan. I dream about him every night. __Why do men __mess__ with my head __so much__?__ And you know what?__ I try watching scary movies __every night__ to try to trigger some nightmares or anything but I still __dream about him__." Izzie's voice was low and shaky, "I miss you, George. I'm wondering what you'd say about that. Actually, I know what you would say." Izzie laughed bitterly, "What? Izzie! McSteamy? Are you out of your mind?" She made her voice sound like her best friend's, "He is an arrogant and cocky dumbass. __H__e is always so smug, the list is endless __Iz__, I just don't want to see you get hurt by that jerk__.__ And you'd be right, but…. I can't stop thinking about him. You have no idea how much I need you, how much I want you to tell me "Izzie, open your eyes! Mark Sloan? Seriously?" __Izzie's__ lips __were__ quivering , and the __tears were rolling__ down __her__ cheeks. "Mark… I mean Dr. Sloan's gonna let me do a reconstructing surgery. By myself. Ok, don't look at me like that! And before you freak out I assure you I don't have a brain tumor. George, he is different now. Even he is different." Izzie sighed and then confessed, "Actually… that's not true. I realize he is still the same for me. He was the one who got me in the OR when I was still on probation. He was the one who was guiding me when I was drilling holes into man's head… Now he is there for me again. Again he is the one who is gonna get me back in the OR. God, George, what am I gonna do? Alex doesn't want to see me, and people look at me strangely… Just nothing is the same anymore….." Izzie burst into tears and touched the cold stones on George O' Malley's grave. "__About 6 and a half months __after my __last __surgery__,__, and the only thing I wish you were there …." She laid the bunch of roses carefully on his grave as she slowly stood up brushing the tears of her cheeks._

**Back to the OR**

"Dr. Stevens?" Mark's deep voice made her turn back. "Shall we start?" His catlike green eyes began to sparkle and his lips slowly smiling under the protective mask .

"Yes, I'm ready now." She threw one last look at the gallery and the Mia's surgery started.

The Mia's surgery took 5 hours. Izzie was brilliant. As if, something was helping her all the time. She wasn't exactly sure what force helped her but her movements were skillful and steady. It wasn't even needed Mark to guide her. He was looking at her impressed like all the people from the gallery.

They both were washing their hands after the surgery.

"You were great, indeed!" Mark praised her.

"Thank you." Izzie blushed, "I think I just had a good luck today."

"I wouldn't call it a good luck_. _This is a pure talent. And you, Dr. Stevens, posses it in excess." Mark said and leaned against the sink.

She smiled ashamed. "I'm really glad the surgery went well and it was so successful. Because of Mia. She is a great kid, and she deserves all the best."

"You are right. She speaks too much but despite that, she is awesome. Let's go now and tell the good news to her mom." He said.

Izzie nodded enthusiastically.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mia's mom started crying from happiness, as Mark and Izzie told her the good news. "I don't know how to thank you. I take full responsibility for what happened. It was my fault ."

"It's not your fault. You are her mother and you do what is right for her." Izzie said.

"I don't spend much time with her because of my job." Mia's mom sighed.

"She's a great kid and you did a great job raising her." Izzie assured her.

"Yes, she is amazing." Mark added, "And thanks to Dr. Stevens she will have a nice childhood.

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you." Mia's mom had taken Izzie's hands gratefully.

Izzie smiled at her. At this moment, Alex walked beside them. Izzie spotted him, and gave them an apologetic look, "Would you please excuse me." All she wanted to do was talk to him… to try and explain and apologize and maybe make things right.

Mark frowned, when she ran to her husband. He definitely didn't like that.

"Dr. Sloan, can I see my daughter?"

"Sure." He nodded, "Come with me." He mumbled as he took one last look at Izzie before getting in Mia's room.

"Alex, wait!"

"Get out of here!" He muttered not bothering to turn his head.

"You can't just ignore me." She insisted.

"Oh, believe me, I can." He retorted.

"Alex, please. Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Please…." Izzie's voice choked with sobs.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. His eyes fastened onto hers finally, already giving way to anger. "You want to talk? Then talk…"

"I'm sorry….."

"You're _sorry_?" Alex interrupted her, his tone full of sarcastic incredulity. "Is _that_ all you can say-that you're _sorry_? No more _lies_, Izzie! It's my turn to talk now. I have just one thing to tell you. You are an ungrateful fucking bitch."

"What?"

"I _loved _you-I gave you everything I had. _Do _you know what I went through watching you so sick. I… I was ready to start something with you. I was ready to do so much… to go against everything even the cancer. I've always thought I had to be close to you… and I was ready to make you a part of my life. But not anymore Izzie. You ruined everything. I lived for you. And you just left me, just left me, without any explanation. _So, please don't expect anything from me except for ignoring you._"

"Alex, if you just let me explain you….."

Alex walked over to her and yelled in her face. "You see...I am sick of looking at you, I am sick of your voice, and I am sick of your bitch attitude. I want you out of this hospital...I want you out of my LIFE!"

Izzie's legs were shaking and her eyes began to fill with tears. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat, but it was impossible. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She stared after Alex who left her on the corridor. With the edge of her eyes, she saw that there were people around who curiously were piercing her with their eyes. With an effort, she managed to stay cool as she slowly proceeded to the locker room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Izzie had spent nearly one hour in her locker room, crying, she changed out her scrubs and left the hospital. Before leaving, she went to see Mia and say bye. Mia's mom was sitting down right next to her, reading her a story . Izzie said her goodbyes to Mia and her mom and headed for the exit towards the parking. She got in her car and tried to start up the engine, but it wouldn't even turn over. "What now?" Izzie yelled, "Shit" She cursed, banging the steering wheel with a fist . She got out of the car. She walked over to the trunk and lifted the lid.

"I didn't know you were good at this field as well_?"_ She heard a familiar male husky voice say right behind her.

She turned around to see Mark standing there with his hands into his pockets. When he spoke, she felt the deep rumble of his voice in her chest and it shook her to the core.

"Actually, I don't know what I'm doing. The damn car doesn't want to start."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." He suggested.

"What about my car?" She worried.

"I'll send my mechanic to check the car tomorrow." He calmed her.

Izzie hesitated for a moment and then went away with Mark to his car. There was a silence while they were walking. He opened the passenger's door for her and helped her to get in. Then he got in the car and started the engine. She stared at his fingers while they were on the steering wheel. Izzie could feel the excitement overwhelm her. She was so close to Mark that could feel the heat of his body.

"Where do you live now?" Mark asked, making her to go back to the reality.

"Um… I …" She tried to find her voice, "Archfield." She replied.

Mark's face lit up, "Seriously?"

"Yep." Izzie nodded.

"You know this place is like a home for me."

"Yeah, I hate hotels, but surprisingly I feel very cozy there."

"At which floor do you live?" He demanded.

"5th." She replied.

"That was my floor." He smiled, "Room number 533."

"Are you kidding me?" Izzie exclaimed.

"No, it was my room." Mark told her, "Actually, I spent great nights there." He confessed, "I miss my room sometimes." There was a certain nostalgia in his voice.

"I'm in your room now." Izzie told him.

"You are?" He looked at her astonished.

"Yep, and now I see why the bed makes such strange noises all night." She smirked.

Mark laughed, "You must know that it's not the only place that I used for…."

"Oh, please save me the details." Izzie groaned.

"This is a real coincidence you to be in my room, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Izzie mumbled.

Mark stopped the car in the hotel's parking and Izzie looked at him, "Thank you for the ride."

"You are welcome. Don't worry about your car, I'll care about it."

Izzie nodded and was about to leave when she turned to face him, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink."

Mark stared at her for a heartbeat or two, his mouth curling up in a smirk.

"It's not like I'm asking you out or anything—it's just…" Izzie blushed, "There is a nice bar here and I figured you wanted to join me…" She started to say something else, then stopped.

"Well, Stevens, you were right. Today is your lucky day. You got yourself a date." Mark was more than happy to inform her.


End file.
